Karen's Virus (DVD)
Karen's Virus on DVD Karen's Virus on DVD is a SpongeBob DVD featuring season 11 episodes, mainly the first one where SpongeBob and Plankton have to go inside Karen to get a virus outta her! It contains 9 episodes and 3 bonuses, one of which is actually split into three parts. The DVD was published by BONEDRY STUDIOS?! They are part of Fantendo! But why did they make this?! Let's find out... History One day in 2018 Bonedry Studios wanted to get into the DVD business. Drybones was a fan of SpongeBob so the team decided they could make a SpongeBob DVD! But they needed permission; Nickelodeon accepted easily but Nintendo wasn't so keen at first until Koopa got the brill idea of adding shorts to the DVD featuring Drybones and friends underwater. Nintendo hesitantly agreed on one condition: DON'T PUBLISH A MOVIE! so it went into production! The DVD was finished in 5 days featuring Karen's Virus as the main episode and the bonus shorts with Mario characters which became known as Bonedry Ocean! So there ya have it! Now you know why this DVD's made by Bonedry Studios! Episodes in order # Karen's Virus # Krusty Kleaners # Grandmum's the Word # Call the Cops # Surf 'N' Turf # The Grill is GONE # High Sea Diving # Patnocchio # Appointment TV All episodes are in their real, non-fanon form. Look up their descriptions on Encylopedia Spongebobia, this wiki's partner which publishes real SpongeBob factfiles! Bonus Features Bonedry Ocean Just like I said, there are three shorts about Bikini Bottom featuring Drybones and friends! Here they are: Deep Dive Pine The first short starts above the ocean, on Bikini Atoll with Drybones and Koopa on the island. Drybones says that they were supposed to end up somewhere else but Koopa was holding the map upside-down, to be corrected by Drybones. He decides to look up their place with an app on his phone, and discovers that Bikini Atoll was used for NUCLEAR TESTING!? They get scared that a nuke is still there and may blow up any second, so Koopa decides to get the SCUBA DIVING SUITS outta his bag and they dive into the ocean, soon to discover Bikini Bottom! They scrape off a bit of SpongeBob's house while he comes out and to his dismay, Koopa starts sucking it until he puts it back. SpongeBob becomes happy again and decides to give the newcomers a tour of the entire place! He quickly shows all houses on Conch Street, Gary, Squidward and Patrick, before putting Drybones and Koopa in a random boat and driving them around town. Being SpongeBob, he crashes into all the buildings and destroys the place, ending up with Drybones and Koopa being flung back to Bikini Atoll by the Krusty Krab sign!!! Their Scuba diving suits fly over them and away from the place. "Well, that's the last of our undersea trips..." says Koopa. Meanwhile timecard, Luigi has searched all over the world for mechanics who can fix his Poltergust but all, including the most recent island-dwelling mech could not. One of the flying scuba diving suits lands on the island. "Maybe I could find a mechanic who can fix my hoover UNDERWATER..." he thinks out loud so he puts the suit on and dives into the ocean, ending the short and leading into the next one, Air Antics. Air Antics Under the sea, Luigi in a scuba diving suit searches for a mechanic who can fix the Poltergust when he comes by the treedome. He looks inside to see Sandy doing an invention and decides she can help. Going in, he sees that there's air so he takes off the suit and asks Sandy if she can fix the Poltergust. She agrees and Luigi decides to help out! In a fixing montage, Sandy asks for help with troubling things and Luigi helps, but he is accident-prone and gets hurt every time. Eventually the Poltergust is fixed! Luigi decides to try it out but the vaccum tube goes crazy and he is flung into the wall, which cracks and floods the treedome with water! Sandy quickly puts her underwater suit on but Luigi just stands there and lets the water go over him and rip his scuba diving suit. Suprisingly he can breathe the water! Sandy questions this with her answer being: "Oh, just a little bit of Mario Logic!" leaving her confused as he swims away. Meanwhile timecard again, we meet up with the other scuba diving suit which didn't land with Luigi as it lands on the shore of Yoshi's Island where a bored Yoshi sits. He looks around for something to do where he finds the suit. "Maybe a little undersea adventures will cheer me up..." he said to himself, so he promptly puts on the suit and dives into the ocean, leading into the third and final short. Tongue Tied Yoshi exploring Bikini Bottom in his scuba diving suit, commenting on it's beautiful décor and forests but he gets pulled into the Chum Bucket via a cane. Plankton meets up with him and sends him on a fetch quest to retrieve a Krabby Patty for him so he could analyse it and find the secret formula OR ELSE. Yoshi agrees and goes across the street to the Krusty Krab and orders a Krabby Patty. ORDER UP! Yoshi doesn't like it though, so he requests there's no meat and it's taken out. He also wants no buns. When he asks for the condiments to be taken out, he stops him before SpongeBob can get the duster as Yoshi uses his tongue to take it off. After one last request, the "Krabby Patty" is now nothing more than tomato, lettuce and onion on a giant juicy watermelon slice! He says it's perfect and brings it back to Plankton. He gets INFURIATED at Yoshi for only bringing back the vegetables and fruit! Yoshi then eats it as he explains he did not approve of the meat and cheesy elements and it was better off wih just fruit and veg 5 a day! Plankton then does the OR ELSE: he gets out a flamethrower and starts firing it at Yoshi. He escapes in the nick of time but the scuba diving suit is ashes, making him have to hold his breath as he floats back up. When he surfaces, he comments: "Man, even for a cartoon this is the most illogical thing I have eve-" The fourth wall (TV screen) literally smashes. "Uh oh." he says. With both scuba diving suits destroyed, no one else can dive down to Bikini Bottom, ending the short series of shorts with a bubble transition to black. Bonedry Makeover: Karen's Virus The main episode of the DVD, Karen's Virus, is reanimated entirely by Bonedry Studios! No other changes to the plot or anything else though. Concept Art A compilation of concept art used for the episodes on this DVD, including a few scenes of some episodes in storyboarded style. Fun Facts * Karen's Virus and some other episodes premiered on this DVD before they appeared on UK or US television! * All 9 episodes on this DVD combine to make 99 minutes approx. running time. Adding on all bonus features (including the Bonedry Makeover) this DVD runs for nearly two hours! * Unlike other SpongeBob DVDs, all episodes are shown all at once on one screen on the episode selection screen. * Yoshi breaks the fourth wall in the final Bonedry Ocean short * On at least one and maximum five copies of this DVD, the Klasky Csupo Splaat! logo appeared instead of the United Plankton logo. All copies have been reported to be fixed by people handing it in to Nintendo repair centres or Nickelodeon repair centres since it's first release. It is unknown why this happened, but maybe Klasky Csupo were angry that they weren't picked for a DVD. It also explains why Drybones has recently been getting nightmares of a demonic Klasky Csupo Splaat! Logo! * The subtitles actually say the special effects instead of putting them in brackets (so instead of (explosion) there's KABOOM!) * This is the first DVD made by Bonedry Studios. They have created a division for publishing DVDs now, but Bonedry DVD (the division) has not made any DVDs yet. Category:DVDs Category:Bonedry Studios Category:2018